To Love Is To Loose
by missingyouforever
Summary: Will's mom is spending more and more time with Dean. Will is having trouble with everything. Nerissa had taken an intrest in Will only she knows Will's weakness. None of the other girls do though. How will they help Will? You can only read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I wish i did though...and in my dreams...

Lights

Camera

action

* * *

Will walked home, ready for her mother daughter bonding night. That was always a disaster, but at least her mom was giving her time, putting up the effort to try to spend time with her. She honestly felt bad every time she had to bail because of being a guardian of the nonexistent veil.

"Hey mom I'm home."

Will threw her backpack onto the couch and walked into the dining room to find Mr. Collins and her mother in the kitchen eating pizza and talking about….well she didn't know what they were talking about.

"What happened to no friends over on family night mom?"

"Will you will treat me, and Mister Collins with more respect than that! And Dean is practically family. I see him more than I see you, so he has every right to be here. Why can't you just accept that?"

Will stared at her mom, both of them with their hands on their hips. Shaking, with hands balled up in fists, Will pivoted, grabbed her back pack, and walked out of the apartment. Leaving her jacket, to walk alone in the freezing cold, not one of her smartest moves.

_I cant believe she did this to me…this is our night….she wouldn't even let me bring Mat over. And now even Matt is gone…why can't this be easy? Cornelia is still mad at Caleb… my mom thinks that Mr. Collins is better company than I am._

Will shook as her heart broke. She was having trouble breathing with tears streaming down her face. Will walked across the street just in time to see the Tracker and his 'dog like thing'.(according to Irma.)

Will started to run, then transformed. Well she was transforming until as always the chain caught her, thankfully she was in her guardian form.

_Irma's house is just around the block…if I can get there maybe she will notice me outside…and maybe pigs will fly…..but hey it could happen._

Will flew as high as she could fighting the Tracker trying to get free. Sadly, this was giving her nothing except bruises around her stomach.

_Well if he kills me, at least I won't have to take that math test tomorrow…_

The Tracker smiled at Will when he realized her angle and the angle of the building next to her. He twisted the chain then pulled and watched as the guardian hit the wall, but didn't fall to the ground like he had planned.

Will looked down at him trying to get away still…when Nerissa came to her. She smiled at Will and looked at the guardian leader knowing that she could break her. Knowing that Will was no where near as happy as everyone thought she was. Knowing that there was a lack of something that the other guardians had over looked. Love.

"Will why fight? You have no boyfriend. You have no mother there for you. Why do you keep fighting when you could just give in? I will make it better for you Will. I will give you something that you seem to be lacking. I will mentor you; teach you how to use your powers to their full use. I can do so much for you Will. All you have to do is give yourself to me. And I promise never to leave you. Like your father, like Matt, and like your mother is now."

"Nerissa I know your tricks. I will never give you my powers. You are incapable of love Nerissa!"

"Well Will I guess that makes two fools. I cannot love, and you can't be loved. I can give you it back. When you had your father, your mother, your older sister. You know the one that no one talks about because you do not want to remember it. You say you do not have one because it is too hard for you to explain. I can give her back to you Will. Just say the word."

"No Nerissa you will never take me."'

Will said tears streaming down her face. She was shaking with blood flowing down her face, and Nerissa knew to give it some time. Things always got worse before they got better and she knew for Will things were about to get much worse.

"Very well, but Will if you ever need a place to go you know where to find me. I can make you the best there ever was. I can give you what you want. Come Tracker."

Nerissa disappeared into a fold, and Will dragged herself over to Irma's house, up the tree, and into Irma's bedroom without anyone noticing.

Irma walked into her room, where Will was now sleeping under her open window. She walked over to her leader and picked her up, then placed her on the bed putting the blankets over her. From there Irma closed her window, walked over to her favorite chair and closed her eyes.

_Dream Land:_

_Will was sitting in a car, humming along with the radio as her daddy was driving. Wendy was sitting next to Will, for once allowing Will to put her head on her shoulder. Will was sick and ready to go home. _

_She had been forced to go to school when she had woken up that morning even though she had a fever. So now, Will was just sitting there with her sister brushing the hair out of her eyes. _

_Will closed her eyes. Thinking back on the day she had had at school. They had been working on addition and Will at that point in time decided that she hated math. When she opened her eyes that Wendy was falling asleep too. _

_The six year old grabbed her sister's hand and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in her own bed with Wendy sitting next to her crying. That was when she heard the screaming and knew that her mommy and daddy were arguing again. _

_Silently she crawled into Wendy's lay and sat there as tears fell down both of their faces. As her parents fought about forcing Will to go to school sick, Wendy rubbed Wills back in little circles. _

_Real land:_

"Will it's ok, it's ok."

Will opened her eyes to see Irma sitting next to her on the bed holding her up like her…like Wendy had. That only seemed to cause Will to cry harder. As Will sat there Irma racked her brains to try and find something light hearted to say. She hat to cheer Will up.

"Will are you ok? The whole crying thing is Cornelia's thing. Why steal it?"

Will slightly smiled and looked over at the clock to see that it was three fifteen in the morning, and to remember that she indeed had a math test today. The though made her groan. Dealing with Dean. Joy.

"Want to go back to sleep Irma? We both have a huge math test tomorrow and I can't afford to fail it. What about you?"

"Will are you alright?"

"Yeah Irma I'm alright. Thank you though."

_Nerissa is wrong I have people that care about me, that love me. I may not have my family, but I have my W.I.T.C.H. and that's all that matters. As long as I have them I have a place to go when I need to get away. As long as I have them I can make it. _

Will smiled as she fell asleep, this time she fell into a dreamless sleep.

LATER ON THAT DAY WHEY THEY FINALLY GET TO SCHOOL

"Will, Irma you both look like your going on a trip to Europe with all those bags under your eyes. Are you two ok?"

"Yes Cornelia I thought that I would save money on luggage this way. Would you like me to go get you a first class ticket or will you be flying coach today?"

Irma said as she sat down next to Will on a bench and Hay Lin walked over and let Irma put an arm on her shoulder, an arm that was soon followed by a head as Irma closed her eyes.

"I was attacked by Nerissa, and the Tracker last night. I had a fight with my mom and was out walking, and the Tracker caught me about a block away from Irma's house. She's trying to break me. I won't be her slave though."

Irma's head shot up the second she heard the word attacked and she was ready for action. Not knowing what Will wanted to do next she put a hand on Will's shoulder as the bell rang. She gave Will's shoulder a squeeze then walked away.

Cornelia walked with Will to their first period in silence and Will groaned as she was given a paper that was a pop quiz.

"This is so not my day."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's a little short. The next chapter will be longer i promise.

* * *

Will you are just like me

_Will you are just like me. You desire power, you lust for love that you will never receive. Why do you struggle against me young guardian? Why, when I could give you so much more than what you have right now? Why must you struggle? Remember Will, what it felt like to die? Your sister felt that all those seven long years ago in that car. Such a shame. I could give her back to you Will._

Will backed up against the wall in the gym struggling to get away from Nerissa. Why was it that no one else could see her? Where were the others? What was going on with this?

_Will you must be able to see that the only way out is through me. You are tired Will, and I will let you rest your head. You need me Will, face it. Come on Will. Come to me and I will give you all of the things that you are lacking here. You will be forever loved. You can have Matt, Will._

"What have you done with Matt Nerissa? What are you doing here at my school? And why do you want me? Why are you doing this to me?"

Will was trying to get even closer to the wall, but Nerissa raised her hands and fired at Will hitting her square in the chest. Will fell to her knees, staring at Nerissa, afraid of the pain that she was feeling. This was the second time that Nerissa would kill her. This would be the last time as well.

_Will, I give you a choice. I can save you, but will you join me, Will? Do you want to live Will? I am the only thing that is keeping you alive to answer this question, so what is your answer?_

"No! Never Nerissa! The memory that I have of dying, is because of you. All of the destruction that I have seen, is because of you. Every nightmare that I have had is because of you, so why would I ever help you?"

_It is your funeral Will. Good by! This is the chink in your armor Will. _

Will closed her eyes as Nerissa delivered the final blow to her chest with a lightning bolt. It felt just like her astral drop brought to life's death, only this time it was hers. This time there was no one holding her, making her feel safe. This time she was on the floor, and the last thing that she would see, would be Nerissa.

"I don't want to die!"

Will managed to scream, despite the searing pain in her chest.

* * *

Did i really just kill Will? Well find out in the next chapter...that will be up sooner than you think.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"I don't want to die!"

Will managed to scream, despite the searing pain in her chest.

"Will, wake up!"

Will opened her eyes and saw the whole class staring at her. She silently thanked god and slouched in her seat, as Mr. Collins ignored her scream and continued to lecture. This was the first time in Will's life that she was glad to have a teacher continue with a lecture.

_Will, you had a nightmare about Nerissa. You were screaming 'I don't want to die.' Are you alright? Will you can talk to me…think to me. _

Will stared at the black board for a moment, completely thought less still in shock about her nightmare. It was terrible…how could Nerissa be projecting into her mind like that. That part scared her the most.

_I…umm…had a bad dream about Nerissa. I think that she has been sending me dreams for the past few weeks. You see I was…umm…have been having some trouble. I don't like being connected to her. It scares me Taranee. What am I going to do?_

Will felt a hand on her shoulder and was glad to have it there. She looked over at Taranee who seemed ready to fight for her. Who seemed to actually care about her.

_Will, after class we are skipping the rest of the day ok? We need to get W.I.T.C.H. on this now. Will without you we would just be I.T.C.H. and that is just wrong. Ok? I know that you need some sleep, and if we go to Yan Lin's basement, you can get it. Nerissa is no match for all five of us. I'll project into your dreams, and the others can watch us sleep and keep us safe. _

_Thank you Taranee. What would I do without her?_

_Well I think that you would fail math…and science…and history…do I need to keep going here?_

Will smiled for the first time in what felt like ages, and then the bell rang.

_Guardians, meet me at Will's locker. We need some back up and help._

Taranee stopped listening the second that she sent them the message, and helped Will over to her locker. Will who seemed to have lost all of her motor skills was having trouble simple standing.

"What's wrong Will?"

Hay Lin asked as she ran up and caught Will as she swayed. Will held both Hay Lin and the locker as she got back up and fought to stay awake. Something that she never tried to do in a school.

"What's with the random meeting? Do we need to show Nerissa how much better we are again?"

The two of them turned to see Irma walk up behind them. Cornelia walked up last saying nothing just nodding at Will and realizing what was going on. What she didn't know was that Will was having nightmares. All she knew was that she was going to help her leader, and friend skip school so that she could get some sleep.

The five of them ran as fast as they could, Hay Lin who was invisible lead the way. Irma was seriously wondering what she was going to do about Will. She was worrying.

_Nerissa's sending her nightmares._

Irma looked around and realized that she was the only one to hear that, but hearing that only made it worse for her. Irma put an arm around Will's stomach to keep her up.

_What? How long has she been having nightmares? And why hasn't she told us? I would never judge her…she's my friend. Why couldn't she tell us that she needed us?_

_It's because she's scared. Nerissa is telling her that she is just like her. Also that no one could ever love her. Therefore, she is terrified that what Nerissa is saying is the truth. Also she promised Will Matt back if she joined her. Did you know Will had a sister that died seven years ago?_

Will stumbled and Taranee put her arm around under Will's shoulder helping to hold her best friend up. Irma just tightened her grip on her leader. Will was going to get the help that she needed.

"Will how could you let it get this bad without telling us? We're a team Will. We are here for you, and always will be Will. We're your family and I guess that we have to prove it to you, but we're not going anywhere. Will what happened to do this to you? I don't even know what did this to you…all I know is that you didn't tell us about it. Will we love you, in a straight sense and something is wrong….ok we get that, but let us help to fix it. Let us be there for you Will."

Everyone stopped mid-hallway and looked at Cornelia. Irma almost dropped Will. They were all thinking of ways to say exactly what she had just said.

"Wow. Corny really dose have a heart. Will we all agree with her by the way. For the first time in my life I agree with Cornelia. Oh. God those words. They burn my mouth."

Will smiled and then there was a sappy group hug, then they were all at Yan Lin's basement. Will asleep peacefully for the first time in moths, while the other girls were contemplating different ways to help Will.

They did the only thing that they could do. They let Will sleep, planning on talking to her when she woke up.

Like in music there is tension, then it resolves. Will is going to get everything that she needs in the next chapter.

The guestion is weather she will get it from her friends.

Or Nerssia.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep now young guardian

_Sleep now young guardian. Soon you will be mine._

Cornelia's POV

"But Mom I can't help work in the shop, it's raining cats and dogs out there, and I don't want my friends to have to go out there in that. What kind of host would I be if I left them alone?"

"Hay Lin you have to get out here, we need your help, your friends will be here when your done. We just need you for the rush honey."

Hay Lin shot a desperate look at Taranee, and Irma who were getting off the phone after having similar conversations.

"I have to go home and help Chris, I want to stay here with Will, but I have no choice. My mom wants me home and she said that she would send my dad to come get me if I wasn't home. Cops right?"

"My mom wants me home, she just had a major court case and she wants me home. She's happy that it's over and wants me home to celebrate. So who is going to stay here and look after Will? She was so scared! We need someone to be here if something goes wrong, and here we have three guardians. When she wakes up someone should be here to walk her home as well."

They all look at each other, wondering which one is going to blow off their other duties. It is so not going to be Hay Lin, she's already here. They are so ready to stay with her, they all want to be there for her. And I know that if I was on that bed instead, they would be doing the same thing. We would be there for any of us, that's what friendship is.

"I'm here, I can stay with Will. My parents are out of town with Lillian. So I can stay here with her, if she needs me."

All of them look at me, except for Will, who passed out on the concrete the second that we had made it out of the school. She has bags under her eyes and looks so sick. After all that we have been through how could I not realize that something was wrong with her? My friend and leader needs me, and for once I am going to be here for her.

"You guys can go, don't worry I have Will here, and she's going to be fine. I promise, and like Taranee said, we will have three guardians if I stay here to watch her."

They smile at each other and then at me, then Hay Lin is the first one out, to help her parents. Irma smiles at me then shoots Will a worried look as she's walking up the stairs, and she walks into the closed door.

"No one saw that!"

Taranee looks at Will, she doesn't want to leave Will. None of them did, but they trust me to look after her. And I would trust any of them to look after me, even Will.

"Go. Taranee, I promise that nothing is going to happen. I'll be here when Will wakes up."

She nods, squeezes Will's shoulder, then walks up the stairs, throws us one more look, and walks out. She worries about us way to much. If she worried any more about us, I would have to call her mom.

Woe. I have to be careful, I almost sounded like Irma there.

Well I might as well do my homework, Taranee may be the smart one, but that doesn't mean that I can't study. With all the work, I do with fashion magazines my teachers have finally given me an assignment. I have to do a paper on how fashion has changed in the last five years for history. I have to a biography of any person that I want for English, and so, it's safe to say that my grades aren't hurting. I have both of those classes taken care of; the class I need to work on is math.

Hay Lin keeps her books down here so I might as well get problems one through infinity done. She even used that sideways eight to show infinity.

Will's been out for a while now, I've finished the two pages that she gave us, and eaten dinner and Will is still conked out, now Hay Lin is sitting there looking like she is trying to perform brain surgery.

"What do I do here? To find x? Do I use sine, cosine, or Tangent?"

"Which problem are you on Hay Lin, If you tell me I can walk you through it."

"Number fifty two, the one with the circle with a right triangle in it, and x is the diameter. We have to find the circumference. And what do we use for pie on that one? Twenty two over seven, or three point one four?"

"Well you use cosine, then use the chart since you don't have a scientific calculator, and then cross multiply, after that you use three point one four. Then round your answer to the nearest tenth. Would you like to borrow my scientific calculator?"

Will, groans and opens her eyes and looks from me then to Hay Lin.

"I swear I had a worse nightmare then the ones that I had with Nerissa. I had a dream about math. There was sine, cosine, and tangent, and there were circles. What is with that? It almost was like number fifty two on the homework we had to do tonight."

Ok I swear, Will hates math so much, we should have known that just talking about math would wake her up.

"Will, your up, we called your mom and told her that you were sleeping over tonight. She was happy that you were actually sleeping. It seems like you've been screaming in your sleep. And she's worried about you."

"No, she just wants to have the apartment to herself tonight to be with Mr. Collins. Three guesses to what she wants to do with him tonight."

Mr. Collins had answered the phone when I had called Will, but I am never going to tell her that. Why would I do that to her? Why can't her mom balance between Mr. Collins and her daughter.

"Will."

My heart is breaking for her. She knows her mom loves her. She also knows that Mr. Collins is at her apartment tonight. Why dose everything have to be so hard?

"Hey guys. I finally was able to get off babysitter mode, and my dad felt bad enough to let me come over at midnight. With a police escort."

"Irma I always knew you needed a parole officer."

Will has her moments of greatness. That comment was one of them. There's the Will that I know. I was beginning to think that she was gone forever.

"Thank you Ms. Vandom. You know I was on the phone with yours. After Corny called she called me to make sure that you were with her and not lying. I remember something about letting you out for good behavior…or was it good grades?"

"Would someone mussel Irma, please! I'm trying to do number fifty two."

"That problem? You use cosine, then use the chart since you do not have a scientific calculator, and then cross multiply, after that, you use three point one four. Then round your answer to the nearest tenth to get your answer. Hey is that Corny's calculator?"

"You did the home work?"

"We had three days to complete it. When Will came over to my house yesterday, we finished all of the problems, even though it's not due until tomorrow."

I am surprised. They did the math homework before it was due, and knew what to do. Somebody pinch me…wait never mind. I so don't want to be pinched, glad I didn't say that. Irma would have taken me literally.

"Will are you ok? What is Nerissa trying to do in your nightmares? We need to talk about this. Will we are here for you. You don't have to go through this yourself. I mean it, you have four people here for you. You have more than just four. You have me, you have Cornelia, you have Caleb, you have Blunk."

"Irma we're trying to help her, not scare her."

"Will what's said in here will stay in here, I promise that what ever you say, we will still love you just as much. Just tell us so we can show Nerissa how much better you are than her."

"She thinks that I am a younger her. She wants me to join her. She says that together we will be unbeatable. She also says that no one loves me, that no one wants me. That my mom has already forgotten about me, that she's to busy with Mr. Collins. And a few days ago she was so busy that she forgot to pick me up from swim team practice. That didn't bother me. My dad came and got me, then when we got back, my mom was at the apartment with Mr. Collins. Nerissa keeps telling me that if I join her I will get Matt back, that I will get Wendy back. But I know the truth, the truth is that if I join her she will do to me what she did to Cassidy, and the others. I don't want that."

"Will. We love you, and I don't care if we have to move in with you, never do this again. Tell us the next time that you have a bad dream, I promise that what she says isn't true, because I know Taranee would freak without you here."

"Will for once I agree with Irma….my mouth burns, but that's not the point. The point is that we will always be here for you."

"Yes!"

"Hay Lin?"

"I just solved number fifty two. The answer is point eight right?"

What will happen in the next chapter?

Will will continue to get nightmares?

will the guardians finally beat Nerissa?

will Blunk take a bath?

Is Hay Lin right on number fifty two?

review to find out


	5. Chapter 5

Will smiled as she walked with Cornelia

Will smiled as she walked side by side with Cornelia. They were going to have a sleep over, no one was willing to risk letting her sleep alone. Will was clutching her bag filled with clothing feeling lost. Her mom was leaving for a week on a business trip. With Cornelia's parents away for the next week, as well, they both had the same thought; there is safety in numbers.

Cornelia put her hand on Will's shoulder sensing her friend's internal turmoil. She could feel how scared her friend was…that might had something to do with the heart.

"What movie do you think that we should watch first? What Women Want, or the new Vance Michael Justin movie? He is just to delicious for words. How could somebody not think that he is hot?"

"They could be lesbians."

Cornelia laughed as the walked until they saw who was waiting in front of the apartment complex for them. It was a girl their age that had power over the element water. Three guess who this girl is.

"Cornelia my parents are fumigating the house can I stay here? It's this or I share a hotel room with my mother, father, and brother. The worst part was that the hotel only had one room with a twin sized bed. Please have mercy"

Irma was on the ground at Cornelia's knees begging and Cornelia figured she could use this as black mail later.

When they were in the living room, they were loaded with all of the junk food in the world along with other necessities ready for an all nighter. When they were all on the floor with blankets and pillows everywhere, Cornelia, and Irma put on Vance Michael while Will was slowly falling asleep.

Soon she was shaking in her sleep, and then she was whispering things, while she was shaking and crying.

"Wendy, no don't go."

"Will wake up. What's the matter Will? Will wake up! Irma don't just stare at her help me wake her up. Come on Will come back to us."

"Yeah Corny is right Will. This is like something out of the Exorcist and this is W.I.T.C.H. fanfiction. You have to wake up. Will, snap out of it! Cornelia grab the heart and hold it over her, then shout the power of Kandrakar compels you."

"Irma?"

Will asked groggily as she opened one eye then closed it. Cornelia sat next to Will glad that Irma's ramblings had done some good.

Soon Will was sitting with a glass of water on the couch with two concerned guardians on either side of her. Irma was starring at her, wondering what question she should as first. Cornelia beat her to it though.

"Will who was Wendy? Why were you dreaming of her?"

"Corny! Could you be more blunt?"

"Is this some warped and twisted game of good cop bad cop? If it is I think that you guys need to get a better good cop. Wendy was my older sister she died a few years ago. It was one of the things that finalized my parents divorce."

"Will I'm so sorry."

Irma and Cornelia said at the same time throwing their arms around her and trapping their leader in a hug.

"I think I understand what's been going on. Nerissa has been sending you dreams about your sister to wear you down. This along with Matt missing is throwing you through a lope. Am I right Will?"

Everyone stared at Irma who glared at them.

"Hey I do have a brain. I just put it on hold most of the time."

"Tomorrow we need to have a meeting. I'll go call the others, Irma stay with Will. Maybe she can use quintessence to bring your dead brain cells back to life."


	6. Chapter 6

**Irma's pov**

So I have been with Will all night. Let me rephrase this I have been awake watching Will all night. I agreed with Cornelia( oh no it's the apocalypse) that someone should be awake and watch Will all night. After a quick and painful game of rock paper scissors, we both decided that I should stay up, and by this I mean I stomped my foot and she told me I could go sleep in the twin bed with my parents and brother. To be honest hell would be better than that.

I'm on the pull out couch on the edge, Will is in the middle, and Cornelia just rolled off the bed….serves her right. I think that I will just leave her there and in the morning when she wakes up with pink hair everyone will know that I got my revenge. Ok I didn't really dye her hair, come on I need a place to crash remember?

Will's beginning to toss and turn I think that I should wake her up now, just to make sure that she really is alright. Grabbing her shoulder I shake her until her eyes open and she sits up. Alright.

"Irma…can we talk?"

"Yeah, come on I know where Cornelia keeps the hot chocolate, and it's five thirty in the morning so she won't mind when she wakes up and realizes that we made her a cup too. Do you like the little marshmallows or would you rather have it without them?"

"Are you kidding I live for the little marshmallows."

That has been the first time in what seems like forever that I have seen Will smile. It's just nice that she can smile for once in her life. She may be our leader, but we are friends first guardians second. That's all that matters right?

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I thought that well…I have to tell the group about some things that I really never thought that I would have to speak about again and I thought that if I talked to you about it first it might make it eaiser…you know? This way I don't have to listen to the group yelling at you about some insensitive remark that in reality was funny and they are just being overly sensitive." THANK YOU! That is why you are my leader Will.

"When I was six my older sister was in a…well…my dad was driving and a drunk driver hit them, and she died. My mom used to fight with him almost every night and after she died it just seemed to get worse. I didn't think that it would ever get better. So my mom divorced him, but he couldn't let go. He would follow us around. We moved here after he pulled a knife on us and threatened me. Told me that I had to go live with him, after that mom decided that it was time to go. I think that he has gotten his life back together but I don't know….I'm not allowed to have contact with him. It was like my family was disintegrating one by one. Now mom could care less about me all she cares about is Mr. Collins."

What can I say about that to lighten the mood? How can I help her to feel a little better without making things awkward. I'm not good with these situations. Poor Will though. First she lost her sister, then her father, then her friends from back home, and now she thinks she's looking her mom.

I have to say something, she's crying. I hate seeing her crying because after all that we have been through as guardians I consider her family. She's like the sibling that I always wanted…unlike my brother. Maybe….she needs to hear this. Because she is not just some person, she's our friend, our leader, our pink perky poopy pumpkin….that might be going a little far but…

"Will You need to know something. You might feel like you are loosing everything but you have your family around you. All of us are your family weather you like it or not, I am, Cornelia is. W.i.t.c.h. is more than just a job it's like a family all it's own. And believe me when I say this you do not want to know how badly Cornelia snores.

"Hay I heard that."

"We saved you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Where'd all my marshmallows go? Don't tell me you ate all of them."

"No…us never. I…uhh…Will was trying quintessence and they came to life and jumped out the window. It's on the news and everything. Marshmallows are terrorizing the city as we speak. I think we might have to fight them...or call Scooby doo."

"Great so now I have to worry about my hot chocolate talking during class….i can just hear it now. 'No I don't want to go there…Nooo!"

Will is sitting there laughing and even if I have to go on like this forever at least I got her to laugh. Cornelia looks from me to Will, then back and sighs.

"I think that we should call in sick from school today. Irma you call your dad first and tell him that your not feeling good."

That is a great idea. I really don't want to go to school today, and dad did see all of my homework before I left so he won't think that I am trying to get and out of jail free. I wonder if he will buy it though. Sounds like something that I should try.

"Irma. I was just going to call. We're all sick and I was wondering if you were sick too. The fact that your calling tells me the answer."

"Yeah dad, and I gave it to Will and Cornelia too. I don't think that any of us are in shape to go to school, but Will's mom is in Idaho, and Cornelia's family is in Canada. So they have no clue about what they are going to do about it."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it for them."

Sometimes having a father on the police force rocks. I mean it really comes in handy when you and your friends are trying to play hooky. But it is for the greater good. I mean we will be discussing ways to defeat Nerissa and the freedom of Earth is so much more important than just a little…oh who am I kidding I am terrible. After telling him that I love him I smile at Will and Cornelia.

"Well we are in so much luck. My family is sick, and I told them that I gave what they have to you, and that I have it too, and my dad is going to take care of everything for us. Now our only problem is weather we should order pizza or Chinese."

"Why don't we get Hay Lin to bring something over, I bet that they decided to stay home too. Today's Friday so that gives us Saturday and Sunday off."

After a few phone calls and Yan Lin agreeing to come over and take care of us we are finally free. After about two hours they are all here and we are sitting at the table eating food….when is Will going to tell them what she told me?

* * *

To be honest something has to go wrong in the next chapter. I'm thinking that Nerissa wants to say hello...and maybe a little more?

Sorry i haven't updated in a while i plan to make up for it...review please!


End file.
